A Trickster's Alternative
by Adameia K
Summary: Naruto, after a year of training from Sheikka and taking tests from the academy, must now face the task of being a true Shinobi of the leaf, but maybe it isn't what he anticipated? Especially with a certain silver-haired Cyclops involved? No pairings. Branch off of Apprentice of the Trickster.
1. Team Teasing

A Trickster's Alternative- Chapter one: Team Teasing

Summary: Naruto, after a year of training from Sheikka and taking tests from the academy, must now face the task of being a true Shinobi of the leaf, but maybe it isn't what he anticipated? Especially with a certain silver-haired Cyclops involved? No pairings.

Author: Adameia Kirantro

Rated T: for no pairings, innuendo's, and some minimal violence.

Disclaimer: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by the one who wrote it, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka and all of anything related to her, the changelings, and the land of Dreams, so do not steal or else you will feel my wrath once I find out that you did.

Author's Note: Hello guys! For those of you who don't watch my other story, Apprentice of the Trickster I STRONGLY recommend that you read that story first because this is a branch off of its' sixth chapter. And for those of you who do read AOTT then as I said this is a branch off story so you could see how I would write the story with the Cannon team setting. Enjoy! There will be some Sasuke and Sakura Bashing in later chapters and the Sasuke bashing will be the same in AOTT too but I may write it differently in this one depending on how I get to that point. And yes I know this is a short chapter for me but I will lengthen the chapters after this one to my norm.

Chapter one: Team Teasing

The Hokage and Iruka were shocked that I knew that they were there, and listening to my conversation with the now sleeping Naruto. I explained things in my own unique way and teased them some, though they didn't know that I was. I made sure they understood clearly what I was planning that I thought they should know, and manipulated their consent for their parts in it. I could be quite the sneaky fox when I want to be, maybe that is why I feel so comfortable in that form, but for some reason I sometimes get the feeling that it isn't complete, so I know it isn't the best form for me, I just need to find it. So, after they left I carefully lifted Naruto into my arms and I shifted my form slightly into my fox form and disappeared from the clearing in a burst of high speed and made my way to the Clan Compound that both of us have started to call home, I caught even myself calling it that despite the fact that I am well aware that my home is back in the Land of Dreams also known as Mugen No Kuni by the few Ninja who know of it.

Perspective Change

Today was the day I finally get my team assignments and I knew I had to be prepared for anything. So after I ate breakfast with Sheikka I got dressed in what has now become my standard Shinobi outfit, made personally by my honorary O' Nee- Chan. I quickly slipped on my chain-mesh shirt over my under shirt and my blue-black tunic style shirt on after that. I strapped my sword to my back with the proper green-black leather straps and tightened the belt around my waste and my brown-black ninja styled pants that rested underneath the bottom part of my tunic. Sheikka popped into my room as I pulled on the combat-styled boots that were a common place among the fighting type Changelings to say, "You ready to go kiddo?" she asked, with an eyebrow raised at my get up, "you know, it is just team assignments, I doubt you will really need any of that, and don't try to hide it, I know you put on those special leg guards on under those pants of yours… " she said, and then she turned and left. I quickly finished getting ready, leaving off the other pieces of armor after considering her words, I knew Sheikka had a little bit of pre-cognitive abilities and so I trusted her judgment and walked out the Front door and used my round about rout to head to the academy, Sheikka in her usual silvery fox form, jumped onto my shoulder to accompany me as my official fox-partner.

I got to the classroom before any of the other kids, and placed myself carefully in the back corner of the room and used one of the useful skills Sheikka taught me to blend in with the shadows that lingered there, and relaxed. I knew no student stood the chance of finding me unless they physically stumbled into me. I waited for a time, Sheikka was snoozing as she lay across my shoulders, and eventually kids began to file into the room. I recognized quite a few Clan heirs/heiresses to various clans among the student and I was surprised by the shear number of them in this graduating class. I snorted. –_well, what a coincidence, I was stuck in a class full of the next generation of clan heads when I am the heir of two myself… it is like fate is out to mock me..._ –I grumbled in my thoughts, inadvertently awaking Sheikka with radiated annoyance and the slight stiffening of my shoulders as I refrained from glaring at the irony of the situation.

Sheikka looked around and spotted what had gotten me this annoyed– _well..._ – she started to telepathically say to me but I interrupted her with a look that clearly said 'if you say what a coincidence I will knock you off my shoulders and let the girls see you' and she seemed to re-think her words for a second, –_isn't this quite the coincidence?_(I face palmed) _oh don't give me that, there was no way I could have known when I decided to hold you back, and at least this way you are stuck with only the possibility of two annoying teammates, if I had kept you in the last class, you would have had three teammates and would be a lot less skilled over all then you are now. And you probably would not have been prepared for Shinobi life… now it is less likely that I will have to save your butt out there…– _she said, over the mental link she made of course, both getting a small amusement for herself and helping relieve my tension a little bit with the distraction. My possible attempt at a come back was soon thrust out of my primary thoughts as I noticed Iruka entering the room, with a stack of papers propped in his arms.

"Congratulations Graduates! From here on out your official Ninja's of the leaf. The world of a ninja is a hard one, and it is a place each of you will have to face from this day onward. You and your teammates will face many hardships and I wish you luck on your journey, even though each of your journeys through life will not be the same, every experience has a lesson to give you so, without further delay, the team assignments… Team one is…" and I Droned out most of the team assignments he listed, only making note of the occasional one that had a member of a clan that I found interesting but nothing more, the ones that stood out the most in my mind were "Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" for more than obvious reasons, and "Team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." As well as "Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." These two teams caught my attention mainly because they were comprised completely of major Clan Heirs... and heiresses. As the team assignments drew to a close, I paid closer attention, "now, you are all dismissed for lunch, but meet back here afterwards and your new Jounin-Sensei will come pick you up." And after that, the kids all shuffled out and I carefully slipped out the nearby window and wall-walked my way up to the roof I had a feeling that this was going to be a better spot to spend my time then to continue to linger around the other graduates, I would get to know my teammates soon enough. I just hoped that The Jounin in charge of my Team wasn't completely hopeless.

Perspective change

I sat, amusedly on Naruto's shoulder during the introductions, I knew the silver haired Nin would be fun to be around, but I also knew that he was a high level Jounin and I should be careful around him. The other boy of the team practically screamed avenger, and I am pretty sure I know why… well if he doesn't snap out of that emo-broody power hungry stage then I will happily… help him along. Now the pinky is the one that shocked me the most. – _How in the world did a banshee disguised as a girl that is the worst kind of fan-girl imaginable manage to fool everyone to think she was human...? Let alone pass the exam? I will never know how she managed it because if they willingly did that then humans are more incompetent than I thought. But this Kakashi fellow sure has his work cut out for him, especially if he underestimates Naruto... That will be the biggest mistake of his life… unless he thinks like the civilians do then \it would be the SECOND biggest mistake of his life._ – I thought, smirking at his reaction to Naruto's little 'piece of his own medicine' tactic. – _This will be fun..._ – I thought as I watched the events transpire, not only did Naruto manage to irritate everyone, but he also managed to ruin Kakashi's attempt at scaring them. Nice.

As I looked on, appreciating Naruto openly following in my footsteps I carefully stared at the back of his head with the ' I am So proud' look with fake slight teary eyes which he caught and smirked lightly as his response, I curled up and pretended to sleep right as he introduced me as his official Fox-Nin Partner and said nothing else on the matter, I carefully looked up at the avenger and gave him an eye contact look that says 'if you even think about asking I will claw your eyes out' as I sensed his thoughts turn a little power hungry/jealous. He carefully averted his eyes and I smirked internally, – _I still got it_– I thought in Glee, letting the thought carry over to Naruto as well as images of what I just did so he would understand. I could feel him repressing a smirk as well. The newly made Team 7 was dismissed with their final warnings on Kakashi's part as well as a reminder of when to meet him, with Naruto not ruining his attempt for once. I stood from my position and sat carefully on his shoulder as we watched his two teammates leave, the silver-haired guy already left in a puff of smoke. Once we were alone, Naruto Smirked, I copied him as we disappeared back to our home in a Flash of swirling flames. Leaving behind a shocked copy Nin who had hid to observe how they interacted, and we had knew he was there, and we had known that the other Gennin hadn't had a clue about his presence, well, he was a Jounin for a reason, but even Jounin cant fool a Changeling or her apprentice. This was definitely going to be fun later on, i just knew that it was going to be a blast messing with the cyclopse.


	2. Never Underestimate a Fox

A Trickster's Alternative – Chapter two: Never Underestimate a Fox

_**Summary: **_Naruto and Sheikka, have a plan. Kakashi doesn't know what he is getting himself into when he shows up to give his latest team his infamous bell test

**Author:** Adameia Kirantro

**Rated k+:** no cussing, or innuendos or pairings, has minor violence

**Disclaimer**: I did not create, and do not own the characters from Naruto, They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I may borrow them for your possible and hopeful enjoyment. But I DO own Sheikka, she is mine so do not steal (note: I also own any other OC's I may post, and trust me, I'll hunt you down WHEN I find out you stole one of my ideas so don't even try it, I am vicious, and have many sharp objects at my disposal).  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hello fans, or newcomers. This is my branch story from Apprentice of the Trickster, a new perspective to my original story but it lacks the leading chapters, I recommend you read at least the first five chapters of my other story, because the sixth is what the first chapter of this one branches off on. I write them differently, so if you read both… lucky you, you will probably get more clues about my hidden facts and stories than someone who only reads one. I will write a similar note in my other story… on the eighth chapter… I think that's the next one I am writing… well anyway, the story is unfolding and I may eventually reach that inevitable time where it draws to a close. Though I have no prediction of how long it will take me to cross the galaxy worth of info I have got to share about this world. So sit back and …. Enjoy the …show?**

Chapter two: Never Underestimate a Fox

I sat, on the bough of a tree, looking on at the repelling sight before me. A few trees down sat the ever brooding Uchiha and his frighteningly oblivious banshee of a fan girl who I am surprised managed to pass the ninja exam at all, let alone fool people into thinking that the sounds she makes can be those of a human. I can feel Sheikka wincing slightly every time that the Haruno girl opens her mouth the shriek in what she would call 'conversation' with the ever ignoring object of her worship. I try not to shudder when she screeches in a particular way probably letting the village know that the chronically tardy Jounin finally made it to his team and exactly what girl he was unfortunately stuck with.

I almost laughed at how totally stupid this girl is, I already knew that she was an overly obsessive fan girl but now I know there is no point in trying to get her to see reason, and same goes for the Uchiha. – _So long for teamwork_. - I thought to Sheikka who was looking utterly bored as we sat invisible shadows. –_time for our other plan?_ – I asked over the link. I got all the answer I needed from her grinning viscously and hiding herself while remaining on my shoulders, something I still have no idea how she did. I calmly stepped out into the open, right in front of Kakashi… who was unsurprisingly reading that book while leaning on a training post, obviously trying to irritate someone into foolishly attacking him. He had no idea what was in store for him.

I walked calmly to the middle of the clearing and stopped, completely aware that Kakashi was keeping an eye on my movements imperceptibly with his only visible eye. I smirked, and just stood there, as clam and as relaxed as the breeze that lazily flowed between us, and just kept my eyes locked on him.

Time went by like this, and I could tell he had no idea what I was planning; I smirked briefly at the thought. I was so consumed in my silent psyching out of Kakashi I almost didn't notice Sheikka Disappear from my shoulder, not that anyone else would notice. Time for the plan to start. I walked slowly toward Kakashi, and after a few steps paused and stretched, yawning, my arms coming down and one remained partially raised as I scratched the back of my head lazily, secretly keeping track of Kakashi's reactions, I knew my approach put him on alert, though his pose probably deceived the two poorly hidden Gennin, that were my supposed Teammates.

A few small silver flashes caught my attentive eye, I knew her part of the plan was a success, so I grinned slyly and fluidly dropped down into the opening stance of the KitsuneBuyou, the main 'Taijutsu' style that Sheikka-Sensei taught me. I wasn't good enough in the other ones yet to really use them efficiently… yet.

Kakashi immediately tensed at this, making my grin spread wider, and also making it more feral as my sharper than normal canines got presented by the motion. And that was the moment I attacked.

I wasn't yet using my full spread, so obviously Kakashi was easily dodging most of my attacks, though not as gracefully as he might because he had never encountered my style before, since it is unique to the changelings and they haven't graced the Shinobi world with their true presence since the time of the Rikkudo Sennin, and all records of them were lost after that. I knew I had him fully underestimating me so, after a barely recognized pause in movement; I released my gravity/resistance seals and went at him at full speed. Catching him completely off guard, I grinned, this was a lot more fun than I had thought it would be.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to completely come out of his shock, and I could tell he would be taking this fight seriously. I grinned at the thought, and as I jumped over one of his kicks I made it a rapid spin flipping a little bit away from Kakashi, landing perfectly back into my starting pose. A silent queue to my hidden partner.

Sheikka, in all her medium, foxy glory, appeared behind Kakashi and latched her teeth onto his arm, in a grip that could rival the Shinigami's. Kakashi flinched, and then turned his attention to the silver colored fox on his arm, and at that moment she let go and disappeared in a small flicker of flame and reappeared sitting calmly on my shoulder, looking distinctly smug. As that happened I felt a little extra weight appear in one of my pouches and knew that she had retrieved the items we had planned on, there was no way we weren't coming with a back up plan to this, we did do our research on him after all. And having the journals of Kakashi's own sensei probably helped too. But that's beside the point. I slightly loosened my stance and stood straight, a silent signal that I was done, and smugly smirked at Kakashi's weary face, he seemed unsure what I might be up to.

"So, do I pass?" I said calmly, my expression devoid of any emotion. He looked at me, obviously confused.

"Why do you think you deserver to pass?" I gave him a significant look as he asked me this, he reached to the spot he had the bells, only to be stunned, I knew both of them were gone. "So, you may have the bells, but what is stopping me from just retrieving them again?"

"This" I stated, holding my hand, in front of me, palm up, fire chakra licking around my hand lazily, not affecting me in the slightest, he raised a lazy eyebrow at me, not impressed. I smirked, and my other hand reached into my pouch, pulling out a familiar orange object and held it loosely just out of reach of the flames, my smirk growing by the second as his single visible eye widened by the second as he realized that I indeed held his precious book, and that he hadn't noticed me taking it or the bells.

As he continued to stare pointedly at the book and it's all to closeness to the fire in my hand, I decided, like Sheikka and I planned, explained to him how I got to this point, and see what happens. "You see, it goes like this. I did my research on you Kakashi, I figured out the true meaning of this test. But there was one problem; I had some shadow clones follow them as well as doing research on my teammates, only to find a serious problem. Sasuke, is a brooding avenger, with a superiority Uchiha complex to rival Madara's, according to the history books anyway, and according to the academy records, and what I gleaned from my sources, I knew I had as much chance of getting him to work with me as I would if I tried to get Gai to wear normal clothes… Permanently. (Insert Kakashi shuddering here). As for Haruno, from what I found, she is a pure fangirl through and through, she wouldn't do anything unless the Uchiha was involved somehow, and has a habit of hitting any guy who talks to her who isn't the object of her affection, who wouldn't ever talk to her anyway. So as you see, I had nowhere to turn, and no way to become a Shinobi in that regards." Kakashi, having processed most of the information I fed him in the few minute pause I provided, nodded. So I continued, " With that in mind, me and my fox partner here, Shikumori (death shadow), came up with our own solution," at this Kakashi looked curious, " me and my her could pass, using teamwork together, and, if we explained the circumstances, there was a chance that you'd take us on, but there was no way to get you to listen so we used our research on you to our advantage, I would keep your eyes on me, and Shikumori would, with her stealth skills that even I have no idea how she does it, would steal the bells and your precious book, and I after getting the signal from her that she did, would fight you, as soon as that was done so you wouldn't notice and then hold the book hostage like so once I gave her the signal to return to me." I finished, pleased by his shocked face, obviously picking up the underlying tone that I was holding back a few things, I know I am not on Kakashi's level if he were serious, but that doesn't mean I can't use him underestimating me to my advantage, like the sly fox-type I am… thanks to Sheikka, always thanks to Sheikka, I shudder to think what this test would have been like without her… it wasn't a pretty thought.

I grinned as I got his reply; I knew things were finally going well.

The aging Hokage signed as he continued with the never ending paper work, he set his latest finished product aside and leaned back as the Jounin who were assigned teams filed in to give their results.

Surprisingly Kakashi was on time, shocking the entire room into silence when he filed in only a few minutes after the last of them. Hiruzen coughed, bringing their attention to rest on him. –I'm getting too old for this- he thought, as he called off for each one to step forward and give their results. Out of the eight teams, surprisingly six so far had passed, now he motioned Kakashi forward, him being the last Jounin to report. "Team 7 failed…" –as expected- everyone thought, but was shocked once again when he continued, "but I would like to request to take Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice, he was the only one to show promise." The room was silent as everyone looked at the lazy Copy-Nin in shock and at the Hokage's prompting he explained his encounter with Naruto, his testing the other two after Naruto's explanation and that they still failed. So after contemplating, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third Hokage, granted Kakashi's request with a smile on his face, proud of how far Naruto has gotten, and glad that he trusted that changeling girl to train Naruto, She kept her word in stating that the one assigned Naruto would regret it if he/she underestimated him after she was done training him. He let out a chuckle, and dismissed the Shinobi, contemplating what future this turn of events would lead to.


End file.
